Wait I Have A Brother?
by CaptainIrony
Summary: Jamie Heath has lived in Oklahoma her whole life, but when her mom wants her to get over her fear of planes, weird things start happening. Like finding she has a half-brother. Or that there is a camp devoted entirely to protecting "her kind." What will happen? Who is her brother? What is her fate? Will I ever stop asking questions? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I am excited! Ecstatic, even. I hope you enjoy my very first fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. All rights to Rick Riordan.**

My life got way crazy when I decided to fly. It all started when I was 13…

"JAMIE! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD GO!" I love my mom, but she is very stubborn. She thinks that to get over my fear of heights, I should fly on a plane. But I changed my mind last second, and I didn't want to go. At all.

"SARAH JAMIE HEATH, IF YOU AREN'T DOWN HERE…"

"I'm coming, stop yelling." I was ready, but I wanted to be late.

"Sweetie, your father and I already paid for it, so unless you want your book privileges taken away, you'll get on that plane."

"But..."

"No buts,ifs, or ands about it."

"Fine"

We loaded up the car with my stuff, and we were off. I was so bored. I had pack my suitcase with mostly books, and I had hoped no one would notice. Most people my age don't get why I like books. I mean, I'm dyslexic, and I like books more than people who don't have it!

We were finally at the airport, when I started to get sick.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I don't feel so well."

"I said this isn't up for debate."

"Okay." Usually, I would put up more of a fight, but I really didn't feel well, and my mind was mush. We got to the giant building, and all I could hear was the roar of airplane engines.

Did I mention that I hate planes? I don't know why, but they freak me out. It's almost like I know people were never meant to fly.

The whole process of just getting on the plane was a blur. Before I knew it, I was on my way to see my Aunt Zuzu in New York City. Most people would be excited about going to NYC, but not me. I went once, and I hated it. I live in Oklahoma, and it's just weird going from my farmhouse in the country to some concrete jungle.

On the plane, I only thought of home. My mom's family has owned this ranch for years. We grow wheat, but only to feed the horses. We breed them there. I have always loved horses, and it's almost like they speak to me. Even though most of the kids I know call me crazy, I would never leave. At least, not by choice.

We landed, and I was freaking out. My Aunt Zuzu was a _really_ short lady. How in the world was I supposed to find her?!

I walked around for a bit, when I saw her. At least, I thought I did. But I was tired, and I wanted to rest, so I followed. "Aunt Zuzu" led me to a door, and I figured, _Heck, I'll just peek out, and if it's not her, I'll leave._ I was so wrong. I opened the door a crack, and heard a seriously creepy voice.

"Demigod. I didn't think you would be this gullible!" In front of me was a cheerleader. She was wearing a purple and black uniform, with matching pompoms. She looked normal enough, but she was looking at me in a look-a-yummy-snack kind of way. That and her calling me a demigod was really weird.

"Um, look. I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person. Can you just tell me which way to-"

"No, I don't have the wrong person. You are Sarah Jamie Heath, and I want you."

"That's… um...whaaaa?"

"Oh, don't worry. You haven't made me mad, so I'll make it quick. You won't die painfully." By now, I was backing slowly towards the door, but before I could, she slashed her nails across my cheek.

"I guess I should kill you now."

"NO!" Suddenly, a giant fuzzy thing jumped into the cheerleader, who started to flicker. For a sec, it looked like she had to different legs, blood red eyes, and, were those fangs?

"Run!" I got a better look at the giant fuzzball, which was only half a giant fuzzball. It was a guy, about my age, and he… he… he had _donkey legs?_

"Go and get out of here if you want to leave!" He was still grappling with the freakleader, and I was snapped back to reality. I ran, and saw another freakleader, who said, "I guess the newbie failed. It is her first time, so don't be to harsh on her for failing in killing you. I suppose I'll have to do it now."

 **"** ** _What is going on?!"_**

"My name is Kelli, and if you don't want to die a horrible death, you won't run."

"Look. Just tell me what is going on. I just want to find my Aunt Zuzu."

"Oh, yes, sorry, but she didn't even know you were coming! You've been set up."

"Oh, you have crossed a line!" She _lied_ to my aunt. I hate liars so much, so I just charged her. I don't even know what I was thinking, but I did it, and I managed to tackle her.

"Why you little... Now you're going to pay." She was walking slowly and deliberately, and I knew this was the end. Then, the donkey guy came in and tossed me a pair of long, bronze knives. I quickly slashed at the psychopath, and stabbed her in the chest. She gave me a look that said "Did you just do that?" And she went poof.

I sank to my knees, and the donkey guy came and helped me up.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I am going to take you somewhere safe" I simply nodded and followed him, too dazed to argue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 2 for Jamie! Again, super ecstatic! YAY!**

The donkey guy, who turned out to be a goat guy, started to talk as we walked down the New York City sidewalk.

"Look kid. I know this is a lot to take in, but do you know anything about Greek mythology?"

"Yeah. It's fake." I knew stuff, alright. My 4th grade teacher liked being super descriptive during the more gory scenes. And I mean _super_ descriptive. She really freaked me out.

"Sorry, but no. It's real. You know how gods came down and had kids with mortals? _"_

"Yeah..."

"You are one of those kids. A demigod." What?! I knew I was special, but this was ridiculous.

"Normally, I would call you crazy, but considering the circumstances, I believe you." Not. I was so waking up from this dream the second I figured out how. I figured I was still on the plane sleeping.

"Then you won't mind if I you a magic rainbow to call a flying chariot?"

"Sure. Why not? Next you're going to say I have superpowers, and that my ADHD and dyslexia are useful."

"Well, yeah. Dyslexia means that you can read Ancient Greek, and the ADHD is your battle instincts. They'll keep you alive." Did this guy have an answer to everything? I mean, what next, a place made to keep kids like me safe?

"So, where are you taking me? Some place safe, I presume?"

"Yeah. It's called Camp Half-Blood. It's surrounded by a magic barrier that keeps mortals and monsters out. There's weapons training, crafts, forges, and a insane rock climbing wall. You'll be claimed there by your godly parent. Don't worry about them not claiming them, though. They swore an oath to claim all their children by at least 13."

"What? How does no one know about this? Is this like a secret government program?"

"No, it's kept secret by the Mist. It's what prevents mortals from knowing about our world."

"So, who knows about all this crazy stuff?"

"You'd be surprised." Goat guy walked into an alley, me following, and then proceeded to get out a spray bottle and a bunch of gold coins. Was that the Empire State Building on one? I started pumping the spray bottle, and a rainbow formed. He threw in a coin and said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Chiron, Half-Blood Hill."

"Yes, Grover?" There was a middle aged guy with a scruffy beard and old eyes staring at me from a rainbow.

"I found one. A girl, 13 years old. Can you send the chariot?"

"No, but I can send some pegasi."

"Okay. Thanks Chiron."

"Get her here quickly." And the Chiron guy swept his hand across the rainbow, disconnecting us.

"So... Do you know how to ride a pegasus?"

"It's just like riding a horse, right?"

"Yeah. Just hold on tighter." We walked into a alley, and I saw three shapes descending towards us. As they got closer, I could see they were giant flying horses. On the outside, I at least hoped I looked calm and cool, but on the inside, I was freaking out! I loved horses, but a flying one was even better. One was a pale yellow, another was white, and the last one was a chestnut mare, with a white making on her forehead. Someone was on the yellow one. It was a girl, a few years older than me, and she had dark skin, choppy braids, and kaleidoscope eyes.

"Hi. I'm Piper, and I'm here to take you to camp. Hop on!" I did, and it was amazing! For some reason, I didn't feel as scared as I did on the plane!

 _"Hello, my lady."_ Someone was talking in my head! How was that even possible?

 _"Who said that?"_

 _"I did. The pegasus your riding."_ Now I was talking to horses. How could this dream get any crazier?

 _"Oh, hi. What's your name?"_

 _"I am known as Fiona."_

 _"Nice to meet you. Uh... what is Camp Half-Blood like?"_

 _"It is my home. There are lot's of children your age, and lots of lessons that will help you survive."_

 _"Wait, you said survive. Does that mean I might die?"_

 _"Yes. Demigods rarely live to adulthood."_

 _"Oh..."_

"Hey! New girl... what's your name?"

"Jamie."

"Jamie! We're coming in!" What I saw was breathtaking. A huge piece of land, with stables, mismatched cabins, a volcano, a field of plants, and bunches more. It was beautiful.

We started to descend. I hoped that I would fit in. _Maybe this isn't a dream._ I wasn't sure whether or not this was a dream at that moment. I started to worry about my parents, my Aunt Zuzu, and everything! I figured once I figured it out, I would go home, but still, I worried. Would anyone claim me? Would anyone want to?


End file.
